1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power systems and, more particularly, to an electrical charging and synchronizing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable computing devices, such iPad tablet computers and other tablet computers, are commonly used in educational facilities to enrich the curriculum provided to students. Likewise, these types of devices are increasingly being used in other contexts, such as in museums, to enable people to interact with the exhibits present in the museum.
Portable computing devices typically include a battery that may be charged to enable the portable computing devices to be used while not connected to an electrical outlet. The iPad™ (Apple, Inc.) portable computing device, in particular, is designed to be connected to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port to be charged, but is designed to draw up to 2.1 Amperes of electricity, which greatly exceeds USB 2.0 standard current level. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a multi-port hub configured to provide high current low voltage power over ports having standard USB physical configuration.